infintiycrabsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Remembrance/Script
This is the script of "Remembrance", the first episode of the first season of the Infinity Crab Saga. Act One (Lights up on a picture of the former No Shame host, Lauren Grobman. Flip enters, sad over the failure of Good Guy Graham and Bad Boy Will. He takes a moment of silence for the fallen host, and looks out to the audience.) Flip: I’m sorry we couldn’t save you. I’m sorry we couldn’t bring to balance to the unbalance. If only they knew that working together is the key. I hope they receive my message and come. (As if on cue, "Play the Game" plays. Good Guy Graham enters, carrying a white rose, he strikes a pose. "Wanted Dead or Alive" plays. Bad Boy Will enters, cigarette in mouth, carrying a black rose. He strikes a pose. There is an alarming amount of tension. Good Guy Graham and Bad Boy Will start to charge at each other.) Flip: Please! Before your fight, let me speak. I’ve brought you both here to make amends, to see the error of your ways. Because of your hatred towards each other, the host is dead, and there is even more unbalance to the balance. You are strong as individuals but, can be even stronger as a pair. Now please, apologize. (The heroes take a brief moment, but ultimately throw their roses down on the ground and storm off, alone.) Flip: When will they learn? Do not worry, host. Your death will not be in vain. I will do whatever I can to get these two together. Good Guy Graham, please listen to me! (Flip hurries after Good Guy Graham. Silence for a moment, then "Vanya" plays. Mr. Grey enters from the back, picks up the two roses, and crushes them in his fists. As the music picks up, The Doc and The Bayou King appear in the doorways.) Mr. Grey: Get them. (The Doc and The Bayou King laugh. Suddenly, all at once, the music stops, the doors slam shut, and the lights shut off.) BLACKOUT. Act Two (As "Wanted Dead or Alive" plays, Bad Boy Will enters, takes a long drag of the cigarette, and pulls out a picture of Lauren Grobman. He is clearly distraught, but he does not want anyone to see his pain: he’s just that bad. As he contemplates what to do next, The Doc enters.) The Doc: Ah! My apologies for intruding. Do you mind? (He indicates a seat.) You see this is my favorite place to eat lunch. (he pauses for a moment) ''Say, you wouldn’t happen to be the man they call Bad Boy Will? ''(Bad Boy Will gives a small nod.) The Doc: 'Ah! My goodness, sitting next to a celebrity, how magnificent. I must say I am a big fan of your work. Your badness is quite legendary. I wonder if I could get your autograph? It would be such an honor! ''(Bad Boy Will hesitantly nods.) '''The Doc: Ah! Wonderful! I believe I have a pen somewhere. Oops! (The Doc drops the pen. Bad Boy Will reluctantly bends to pick it up. As he does, The Doc pulls out a giant Syringe and stabs Bad Boy Will with it. Bad Boy Will passes out.) The Doc: Now, we will see how bad you really are. ("Stress" plays as The Doc drags Bad Boy Will away.) BLACKOUT. Act Three (Nighttime sounds are heard. Good Guy Graham enters, pursued by Flip.) Flip: Please, Good Guy Graham, you are supposed to be the good one. Find it in your heart to talk to him. (Good Guy Graham sadly shakes his head.) Flip: What did he do to you? Why do you hate each other so much? (For a moment it seems as though Good Guy Graham is going to say something, but instead he just turns his back to Flip.) Flip: Fine. Go on hating each other. But remember: when the world becomes fully unbalanced, it’ll be your fault. (Flip exits. There is a moment in which Good Guy Graham feels bad. He even contemplates talking to Bad Boy Will. However, we hear the sound of a dart landing. Something hits Good Guy Graham. Then another, then another, and another. Laughter is heard from outside as The Bayou King enters. Good Guy Graham is trying to stay standing, but he’s having a hard time. The Bayou King flick's Good Guy Graham's forehead, and he falls. Good Guy Graham is fully out.) The Bayou King: Welcome to the Bayou, Boy! ("Le Bozo Two-Step" plays. Laughter from the Bayou King and his subjects is heard.) BLACKOUT. Category:Episode Scripts